Best Accident Ever
by lizzybee82
Summary: Tenten and Ino have a bit of an accident in the girls' locker room and it evolves into so much more.  High school fic, PWP, M for a reason, and Yuri lemon!  Don't like, don't read!  Now a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi there! It's been a while since my last lemon and since it's almost winter break for me, I decided to write a lemon to celebrate. I don't know why I picked Tenten and Ino, but they were the first two female names that came to mind. Also, this is another high school fic, so everything related to Naruto besides the names have basically been thrown out the window. woo hoo! XD So anyway, enjoy!_

Tenten sighed as she closed her locker. It was the end of the school day and PE, her last period of the day, had just ended. She was the only one in the girl's locker room because she took THAT long to change out of her PE uniform. She grabbed her bag and started towards the door. All of a sudden, Ino ran in right towards her. Unfortunately, Ino didn't see Tenten and smacked right into her. They toppled to the ground in the most awkward yet most surprisingly pleasing position Tenten had ever been in. They fell so that Ino's left hand landed on Tenten's corresponding breast, Ino's right thigh was pressed against Tenten's vagina, and, best of all, Ino's lips were pressed against Tenten's. Tenten absent-mindedly started kissing Ino and, to her surprise, Ino didn't stop her. Tenten felt her pussy slowly moisten and decided to risk asking for entrance. Ino allowed and they're tongues fought for dominance whilst the two girls lay on the locker room floor. Ino squeezed Tenten's breast and rubbed her thigh against Tenten's increasingly wet pussy. This part was not an accident. That, Tenten knew. Tenten closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, then Ino seemed to realize what was happening. She quickly got up, her face bright red.

"Oh my god, I-I'm sorry Tenten!" Ino said quickly. "I just forgot something in my locker and...I'm sorry!"

Tenten got up off the floor and dusted herself off. "It's okay Ino." She said feeling her face heat up as well. "you didn't mean to."

"Okay..." Ino ran to her locker, grabbed something out of it, and rushed out of the locker room without a second look at Tenten.

* * *

Tenten could not shake off the feeling she got when Ino was on top of her. Hours later, she could still feel Ino's hand on her breast, thigh on her pussy, and their lips being connected. It was like Tenten was Silly Putty and those feelings wouldn't, COULDN'T go away. That night, her parents went grocery shopping and the second they left, Tenten took off her clothes, sat on her bed, and started masturbating. She spread her legs wide and started massaging her pussy and breasts imagining Ino had gone farther earlier on the locker room floor. She started fingering herself, and, just before her parents got home, Tenten managed to make herself orgasm with a loud moan. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough. Tenten wanted Ino's hand on her breast, Ino's fingers in her pussy, and so much more.

The next day, Tenten found herself looking for Ino more and more. She saw Ino once or twice, but whenever she got anywhere near, Ino would walk away without a word. It was infuriating. Finally, when school was over, Tenten grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her aside. "Ino, I want to talk to you." She said.

"Okay, go ahead." Ino said looking nervous.

"Um, about yesterday..." Tenten started.

"Yeah... sorry about that." Ino said playing with her hair. "It must have been really awkward for you, seeing as how you like Neji and everything..."

"Actually," Tenten said, "I wanted you to know, I, uh, kind of liked it...alot."

At that, Ino blushed madly. "Y-you did?" She stuttered. "Like, really?"

"Yeah..."

Ino looked around. "Look, I have the house to myself this Saturday, so come on over around noon and we'll talk then." It was Thursday; Tenten couldn't wait that long! But she nodded and let Ino go with a smile.

It was with fierce anxiety Tenten awaited Saturday. Friday felt like torture, but eventually, Saturday rolled around. Tenten woke up, threw on a plain white T-shirt and jeans, and headed off to Ino's house. She knocked on Ino's door and heard Ino yell "Come in!" from the inside. She opened the door, closed it after her, and explored the inside of Ino's house for a second.

"Where are you?" Tenten called.

"I'm upstairs!" Ino yelled. Tenten shrugged and advanced up the stairs. She looked in the only open door and found what seemed to be Ino's room. The walls were decorated with flowers and a hot pink bed was in the middle of the room. She looked inside but didn't see anyone. She went in a little farther and the door closed behind her. She looked behind her and saw where Ino had been hiding. She was situated so when the door was open, she was behind it and unseeable.

All rational thought left Tenten when she saw Ino though, so she didn't care. Ino was standing there with a seductive smile on her face, and nothing else on her body. Tenten felt herself moisten instantly at the sight of naked Ino, with those big breasts and smooth legs. Ino advanced towards Tenten and pushed her on the bed. She then proceeded to get on top of Tenten in the exact same position she fell on her in two days previously. Her thigh was against Tenten's pussy and her left hand was squeezing Tenten's left breast. They then started to make out furiously, with more passion than Wednesday. Tenten moaned and grabbed Ino's naked breast. Ino moaned into the kiss, and they lay there for at least five more minutes before Tenten finally broke the kiss.

"It's not fair that you got to be naked right away." She pouted. Ino smiled and immediately removed Tenten's shirt, revealing her white bra. Tenten threw that to the side and Ino attacked Tenten's breasts, sucking, licking, biting, and pinching them with lust. Tenten moaned loudly and Ino moved down to her jeans, which were quickly pulled off to reveal Tenten's soaking wet light blue panties.

"Oh, you naughty, naughty girl." Ino poked Tenten's pussy through her panties with both "naughty's", earning a slight moan from Tenten. "Soaking wet, and we're not even started." She pulled off Tenten's panties and marveled at her pink pussy.

"Like what you see?" Tenten asked.

"You know it." Ino said, and she traced the outside of Tenten's pussy slowly.

"Ohhh~ Ino, please... enter me." Tenten moaned.

"Hmmmm," Ino thought for a second. "No." Tenten groaned in disappointment, but Ino switched their places and opened her legs wide, revealing her wet pussy. "You make me cum, and then you can have your turn." Tenten smiled and started attacking Ino's pussy. She licked it slowly, earning moans from the blonde and lost control at the sound. She immediately entered a finger into Ino's wetness and started pumping in and out while licking her clit. ino moaned happily as Tenten inserted a second finger. "Yes! Fuck my pussy good, bitch!" Ino yelled. Tenten, aroused further by this dirty talk, started going faster with her fingers and licked Ino's pussy. Ino threw back her head in ecstacy and moaned loudly, starting to grind her hips in rhthym, making Tenten's fingers go in farther. "Almost there!" She cried. "One more finger!" Tenten entered a third finger and accompanied her tongue, making Ino yell even louder. "Yes, yes, yes, YES! Oooooooh fuck I'm almost there~!" she yelled. Tenten pumped her fingers faster and with a loud scream, Ino came all over Tenten's fingers and tongue. Tenten mopped up the cum from Ino's pussy and her fingers. "Let me taste my cum." Ino demanded, and the two started making out again, Tenten sharing the wonderful taste of Ino's pussy with her.

For a few minutes there was no sound in the room but the smacking of the two girls' lips. Then Tenten broke the kiss. "Is it my turn yet?" She asked.

"Of course!" Ino said. She lay Tenten down and started to please Tenten's breasts. The way she kneaded them like dough, and the way she pleased them with her mouth, Tenten couldn't help but moan.

"Have you done this before?" Tenten asked. "You're soooo good~!"

"Actually, I've been doing it with Sakura for a while now, so I know what I'm doing." Ino said. It kind of shocked Tenten to hear Ino say such a thing, but it made her more horny thinking about the pleasure she would recieve from someone with experience. "Ready for this?" Ino asked sliding down to Tenten's throbbing wet pussy. Tenten nodded and let Ino go to work. Ino immediately started massaging Tenten's clit with her tongue and teasing it with her finger. Finally, Ino entered Tenten with two fingers at once and Tenten gasped from the sudden pleasure but slight pain. She then started moaning as Ino startedpumping her fingers in and out.

"Yes, Ino! Fuck my pussy!" Tenten pleaded over and over. Ino constantly got fastr and faster as Tenten got louder and louder. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Tenten yelled. She bucked her hips to Ino's fingers and before she knew it, she orgasmed with a loud scream. "OOOOOOOOH GOD YES~!" Ino licked her juices out of Tenten's pussy and off her fingers.

"You taste so good." Ino smirked.

"Lemme taste." Tenten graabbed Ino and pulled her closer so they could share Tenten's cum. They once again made out with passion before Ino broke the kiss.

"ready for this?" Ino asked. Before Tenten could answer, Ino pushed her over and grabbed something from under her bed. Tenten gasped. It was a nine inch purple dildo.

"Oh my god, yes!" Tenten was wet again and Ino situated herself. Without warning or teasing, Ino slid the dildo in Tenten and started pumping quickly. Tenten screamed in pleasure. "OH YES INO! FUCKY MY PUSSY UNTIL IT HURTS~!" Ino seemed to have exactly that in mind becaused she started pumping the dildo faster. "Fuck fuck fuck! YESSSS~!" Tenten screamed again. "I'M GONNA CUM!" This was the absolute best feeling Tenten had ever felt. A split second before she came, the dildo was taken out of her pussy quickly, but if Ino was trying to stop Tenten from cumming, it didn't work. Tenten came with a loud scream and heard Ino gasp. Tenten finally settled down and Ino looked at her happily, her face seemed to be different somehow.

"Holy crap Tenten!" Ino said. "You... you squirt like a fucking fountain!" That was how Ino was different. Her face was shimmering with Tenten's cum. Tenten smiled.

"Sorry about that..." Tenten said crawling to Ino. "Let me clean you up." Then she proceeded to lick her cum off Ino's face. When she neared Ino's mouth, Ino took her tongue into her mouth. They continued making out for what seemed like hours. "You're good at this." Tenten smirked when they broke away.

"Thank you." Ino said sexily. "Know what else I'm good at?"

"What?"

"This." Ino shoved the two girls' pussies together and started scissoring wildly. Tenten gasped and moaned as they sped up their pace. Now the room was filled with sounds of the girls moaning and their soaking wet pussies making contact with each other. Eventually, both girls came simultaneaously with loud moans.

"God, Ino!" Tenten gasped. "That was amazing!"

"I know!" Ino said. They may have been going at it for a while, but Tenten was still pumped. She tackled Ino to the bed and started rubbing their boobs together.

"Oh, you naughty girl~" Ino giggled. Tenten discreetly reached to the dildo and grabbed it.

"Me? Naughty?" Tenten asked. "You're the one who's done this before." She showed Ino the dildo. "And you're the one hiding this beauty."

"I guess you're going to punish me for being so naughty now, huh?" Ino asked seductively. Tenten licked her lips. Then she moved herself to Ino's pussy and inserted the dildo. Ino moaned loudly as Tenten started pumping the dildo. She got more and more in with every thrust and eventually eight of the nine inches were buried in Ino's soaking pussy. Ino screamed as Tenten sped up the dildo. "OH PLEASE TENTEN! PUNISH MY PUSSY SO FUCKIN' HARD!" Tenten pumped it more and Ino eventually came with an extremely loud scream. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH FUCK YES~!" Tenten removed the dildo and licked it, savoring Ino's amazing pussy juice. Ino leaned forward and helped Tenten lick the dildo. "Do I taste good?"

"Hmm, you taste fucking amazing." Tenten moaned. They then started making out wildly yet AGAIN. Tenten was almost worn out when a sound downstairs made her alert. The door to Ino's house opened and closed.

"Shit..." Ino muttered. "That shouldn't be my parents, they're not due home 'till tomorrow!" Then, a voice sounded from downstairs.

"Ino! I hope you're ready! I brought some new toys~" The voice sounded. Tenten recognized it immediately and Ino gasped.

"That's Sakura!"

"Is she going to be mad you were doing me?" Tenten asked.

"Hell no! In fact, let's show her how naughty you are!" Ino grabbed tenten's hand and they leapt off the bed to head downstairs and give Sakura a VERY warm welcome.

TO BE CONTINUED...

_AN: There ya go! Did you like it? yes, this will be continued later. I'll maybe have the continuation up before or by New Year. Hopefully even sooner! So until next time, see ya later friends!_


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Sakura looked around Ino's living room with the new sex toys in the bag in her hand begging to be used. "Ino?" She called. "Where are you?"

Ino and Tenten then bounded down the stairs giggling wildly. "Hi Sakura," Ino purred, "look who I found?" She pointed to the naked Tenten next to her. Sakura saw her girlfriend and Tenten naked and immediately felt her pussy moisten.

"Hello ladies." Sakura smirked and walked toward them. She grabbed one of each of their breasts and squeezed. "Starting without me?"

"Sorry." Ino said teasingly. "I wanted to see if she was any good before I told you."

"And is she?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Tenten.

"Hell yeah." Ino giggled. Tenten smiled and Sakura watched Tenten's eyes trail down her full body.

"I don't think it's fair Sakura gets to see us like this with all of her clothes still on." Tenten said.

"Naughty girl." Sakura laughed and started taking off her shirt. That fell to the floor to reveal her bare, bra-less chest and Tenten gasped.

"Slut." Ino smiled. "All the way here without a bra?"

"Just watch." Sakura undid her jeans and let them slip off to show the other two girls that with two pieces of clothing off, she was already completely naked. She smirked and both Tenten and Ino started pleasuring her. Ino grabbed one breast and started making out with Sakura, attacking her mouth with her tongue. Tenten grabbed another breast and started playing with Sakura's entrance.

"You're so wet already, Sakura..." Tenten said sucking the pink head's neck. Sakura moaned into her and Ino's kiss and started playing with both the other girl's clits. Ino's tongue fought Sakura's in a desperate battle and ended up winning. For the one with more experience, Sakura was losing ground to Ino as far as making out went. Tenten finally stopped playing and slowly entered a finger into Sakura's pussy. Sakura broke her and Ino's kiss to moan loudly. Then she kissed Tenten, who managed to kiss back and maintain her playing with Sakura's womanhood. Sakura entered a finger into Tenten's pussy also, causing her to groan into their kiss. Sakura and Tenten's tongues wrapped around each other while the two girls fingered each other's entrances roughly. Ino pinched Sakura's nipple and brought her closer to the edge. Then Ino rubbed her clit and sucked her neck, causing Sakura to moan loudly, breaking her and Tenten's kiss.

"ooooh, yes~" She groaned. "Another finger..." She panted. Ino smiled and thrust one of her own fingers into Sakura's pussy, giving Tenten's finger some company. They started thrusting their fingers at different rates, so when one finger thrust further in, one withdrew, causing Sakura countless amounts of pleasure. "Ooooooh, fuck~" Sakura bit her lip and grinded against the two girl's fingers. She forgot her finger in Tenten's pussy and started pumping that while inserting her other hand's middle finger into Ino's wet pussy. It was a finger-fuck fest. Sakura quickly removed her fingers from Tenten and Ino's pussies and grabbed one of each of their breasts again. "Oh, I'm gonna cum!" She yelled, causing Tenten and Ino to start pumping faster. "Yes, yes, yes!" She repeated over and over feeling herself closer to climax. She squeezed both of the other girl's breasts harder and screamed, cumming onto both of their fingers. "OOOOOH FUCK!" Tenten and Ino slid their fingers out of Sakura's pussy and started cleaning the cum off each other's fingers. That turned Sakura on again. "Wanna try my new toys in your room?" She asked Ino.

"Let's go!" Ino turned and rushed into her room followed VERY closely by the other two girls. She sat on the bed and Sakura straddled her lap by putting her legs around Ino's waist and her arms around the blonde's neck. They started making out and Tenten squeezed her hands in between the two to play with their ample breasts. Sakura lay Ino down and looked into the center of her spread legs. Tenten sat on Ino's belly and massaged her breasts. Sakura dove in and licked at Ino's pussy. She swirled her tongue around and made sure Ino was soaking wet. Tenten's attention to Ino's breasts was surely helping. She looked up and her mouth dropped at what she saw. Tenten was rubbing her pussy all over Ino's breasts, leaving glistening juice all over Ino's large tits. Sakura felt herself get even wetter and licked some of Tenten's juices off Ino's breasts.

Ino moaned loudly. "Oooh, your pussy feels so good on my boobs, Tenten."

Sakura let Tenten go back to bathing Ino's tits in cum and went back to her pussy. She grabbed a pink vibrator out of her bag and set it on high. Ino gasped at the sound of the vibrator. "Oh, Sakura, use it!" she pleaded. Sakura set the small bud of the vibrator against Ino's clit and the blonde groaned loudly and squirmed under Tenten. Tenten joined Sakura and licked Ino's pussy while Sakura rubbed the vibrator on her clit. Ino squirmed more and moaned. "Ooooh yes~!" Tenten put a finger in Ino's throbbing womanhood and started pumping immediately. They kept up the vibrator and finger treatment until Ino finally came wth a scream. "FUUUUUUCK~!" Ino screamed as the cum covered Tenten's finger. Tenten and Sakura helped her finger get free of cum and then started making out in front of Ino's pussy. Ino sat up. "Oooh, sexy." She purred watching the other two girls' tongues play with each other.

"You want sexy?" Sakura said. She reached in her bag and fished out her second toy. A double-sided strap-on. Tenten and Ino gasped.

"I want it!" They both said simultaneously.

Sakura laughed. "One at a time." She started blowing one end of the strap-on and made sure it was nice and wet before sliding it into her pussy moaning. She got on her knees and pointed the other end at Tenten. "Blow it, bitch." She commanded. Tenten started sucking and licking her end of the strap-on and Ino got up to make out with Sakura while the strap-on got nice and wet.

"Wait until you see her squirt." Ino said between sloppy kisses. "It's amazing."

"Ooh, I can't wait~" Sakura purred. "Ready?" She asked Tenten. Ino moved out of Sakura's way to reveal Tenten lying on the bed with her legs spread wide, showing her cute, defenseless pussy. Sakura prodded her finger in to make sure Tenten was soaking wet. She was. Sakura positioned herself and poked at Tenten's womanhood with her double sided strap-on. Tenten groaned and Sakura smiled. She sllowly slid the strap-on's end into Tenten, causing her to moan loudly. Once it was inside, she started fucking Ino's pussy hard. Both ends of the strap-on were moving around in both girls' pussies, so while Ino fingered herself at the sight of the fucking, she got to listen to Sakura and Tenten's many moans. Finally, Tenten's moans turned into screams of pleasure and Sakura knew she was about to see the squirting Ino was so excited about. Finally, with the loudest scream yet, Tenten came. Her pussy squirted even though the strap-on was in it, and the cum went everywhere. Sakura got the strap-on out of Tenten and saw she was literally dripping onto the bed.

"See what I mean?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, and I wanna see again." Sakura said. She grabbed the vibrator and set it on it's highest setting. She put it on Tenten's clit and licked her pussy. Even though she just came, Tenten was still so horny and wet, which surprised Sakura. Ino helped pleasure Tenten's pussy while the dark haired girl moaned loudly. Finally, the vibrator and the other two's hands brought Tenten to climax.

"OH YES~!" Tenten yelled. "I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She squirted her juices again and Sakura caught them in her mouth, savoring their delicious taste. Tenten got up, exausted from the two fuckings she just took.

"My turn!" Ino said. Sakura remembered her strap-on was still inside her.

"Okay. Just get Tenten's cum off it first." Sakura commanded. Ino started blowing the strap-on that was destined to be in her pussy and Tenten started making out with Sakura, making sure their boobs were packed tightly together the entire time.

"I'm ready." Ino got in the doggie position and Sakura grabbed her butt. She slowly slid the strap-on into Ino's wet pussy and felt her end move inside her too. As she started to thrust, Tenten moved to Ino's face and started making out with her. Sakura started pumping faster as Ino's moans got louder. Sakura started moaning and felt herself closer to climax. "Ooooh, Sakura! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Sakura moaned loudly. She pumped faster, feeling her end of the toy moving even more inside her. "Ah! AH! AHHH FUCK!" Sakura and Ino both came at the same time onto the lucky double sided strap-on. Sakura slowly removed it from her and the two girls cleaned the sides that weren't in their own pussies. Tenten moved from one side to the other helping the girls clean the toy. When it was all clean, the three girls made out with each other and pressed all their breasts together. Their pussies were still wet, so they all formed a triangle on the bed. Sakura was licking Ino, who was licking Tenten, who was licking Sakura. They all came at once with loud screams and laid down, cuddling close to each other.

"I like her, Ino." Sakura said giggling.

The others laughed and Ino said "Me too. I could get used to doing this more often..."


End file.
